


Does A Flower Still Bloom If It's Defected? GANGSTA - Nicolas Brown x OC

by IShipYouAndMe



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Romance, Sex, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYouAndMe/pseuds/IShipYouAndMe
Summary: It was one time. He saved someone, rather reluctantly, just one time. On that night. And Nicolas didn't think he'd see that girl, Ill..ane...? again, nor did she think she'd see that man again either. But out of a sea full of billions upon billions of people, out of everyone he could have meet again, it had to be her...
Relationships: Nicolas Brown & OC, Worick Arcangelo & Alex Benedetto
Kudos: 3





	Does A Flower Still Bloom If It's Defected? GANGSTA - Nicolas Brown x OC

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- The Fanfiction is not for the faint of heart, seeing as of the tags put in place. If you've seen the anime or read the manga then you'll know what's in store. And yes, this is a CC X OC fanfiction, but you don't have to read it! I'm also up to any feedback as to how I can make my story better, so please share to me so I know! I hope you enjoy!

_ ‘Well this was a “fun” predicament.’ _ He thought it was only going to last at least 3 minutes. Get the girl, take her somewhere safe, and leave. Not. Fucking this. Nicolas heaved an irritated sigh as he kept to the wall of a tight spot in an alleyway and right in front of him was this...this girl...He didn’t even know her name, not that he cared, this was a one time thing, if she got in trouble again well then good riddance to her he guess.    
  
She was short, maybe only 5 inches shorter than he was, she had black hair, it seemed to blend into the shadows and would appear to have made it seem as if her head was floating if it wasn’t for her pale skin that shined like poceraline in the moonlight and the white bow she had around her neck. Though it was the eyes that he could spot from the corner of his eye as he looked away from her, keeping watch in the alleyway. The girl had blue eyes. It shouldn’t mean much, Alex had blue eyes too, didn’t she? But, these ones were different. They weren’t cold...Not saying Alex’s were but...They seemed naive, naive and trusting, kind...This girl was going to die out here wasn’t she?  _ ‘Most likely.’ _   
  
Illane fixed the dark blue shrug she wore around her shoulders as she looked up at the man that had saved her. She honestly wasn’t suspecting a savior tonight of all things. He was quiet, he either didn’t speak much or there was the possibility of...No, he couldn’t be, it was only ⅔, common but not exactly normal either. This man before her had black hair and his eyes seemed to match it, his skin looked a bit grey as well, but it seemed to match him, at least it did to her. Their clothing was different; it was by all means. While he wore rather plain clothing that looked more like someone in a gang wore, as if he was a ‘handyman’ or something else, someone to do dirty work for their boss, she was prime, proper, much like Nina, dressed in a simple white dress and simple flats. Illane cleared her throat and tilted her head a bit to catch his eye and as he already knew what she was trying to do, the man’s eyes turned to her quickly before he turned around and faced her with a blank face, though blank was an understatement, he looked irritated and angry at best. Grunting, he took her hand and led her out of the alleyway before he let go and walked left her there.  _ ‘Wait, where is he going?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Nicolas’ job was over, he didn’t need to do anything anymore for that girl and that was that. He was done for the night and with luck he wouldn’t have to see her anymore. That was until he felt something tug his sleeve. Ilane had to try didn’t she? If she tried talking while doing it, maybe she would find out…Nicolas looked down at her before focusing on her hands.   
  
(“Thank you.”)   
  
(You’re welcome.)   
  
This girl knew sign? How did she know…? Hm, it didn’t matter now did it? She thanked him, he said ‘You’re welcome’, that was all that needed to be said. He wouldn’t be lying however if he said that he wasn’t a little curious as to how she knew. Nicolas began to turn away before she began to sign once more, the use for words not needed if he was deaf.   
  
(My name is Illane Binx.)

  
Nicolas blinked, keeping an eye on her before he began to walk off and down a flight of stairs. It wasn’t long until he was gone from Illane’s sight and she turned the other way.  _ ’Proud gift of God…’  _ Nicolas scoffed and looked at his hand. He felt numb...And that’s the way he wanted things to stay. Pain was such a bother to deal with anyway.    
  
_ “Well you took a long while huh, Nic?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time-
> 
> ACT. 1 And A Gun


End file.
